My List
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: This is older Soul Eater crew talking about things they have to do. Song: My List By: Toby Kieth MakaXSoul Black*StarXTsubaki PattyXCrona KidXOC LizXOC


_My List_

_Toby Keith_

(This is with the Soul Eater children as adults. Talking about things they needed to do.)

**Under an old brass paperweight is my list of things to do today**

**Go to the bank and the hardware store, put a new lock on the cellar door**

**I cross 'em off as I get 'em done but when the sun is set**

**There's still more than a few things left I haven't got to yet**

"Under our old brass paperweight there's a list of things To Do today. Things like: go to the bank, the hardware store, putting the new lock on our cellar door. When I'm done, I'll cross them off. When the sun sets, there's still more things I haven't got to do today..." Kid said with a sigh.

**Go for a walk, say a little prayer**

**Take a deep breath of mountain air**

**Put on my glove and play some catch**

**It's time that I make time for that**

**Wade the shore and cast a line**

**Look up a long lost friend of mine**

**Sit on the porch and give my girl a kiss**

**Start livin', that's the next thing on my list**

"Like go for a walk, saying a little prayer." I said putting my hands together.

"Take a deep breath of mountain air!" Black*Star shouted.

"Put on my glave and play some catch, I have to make time for that!" Soul said with a nod looking at his son.

"Wade a shore and cast a line!" Patty said mimicing fishing.

"Look up some long lost friends of mine." Liz said looking at all of us.

"Sit on the porch and give our girls a kiss" Kid, Soul, Black*Star and Shay said kissing me, Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz.

"Start living, that's the next thing on my list..." Kid said looking into my eyes.

**Wouldn't change the course of fate but cuttin' the grass just had to wait**

**'Cause I've got more important things like pushin' my kid on the backyard swing**

**I won't break my back for a million bucks I can't take to my grave**

**So why put off for tomorrow what I could get done today**

"Cutting the grass had to wait! There are more important things, like pushing my little man on the swing." Soul said picking up his son.

"I wont break my back for a mill I can't take to my grave. So why put off tomorrow, what I could do today?" Shay said hugging Liz.

**Like go for a walk, say a little prayer**

**Take a deep breath of mountain air**

**Put on my glove and play some catch**

**It's time that I make time for that**

**Wade the shore and cast a line**

**Look up a long lost friend of mine**

**Sit on the porch and give my girl a kiss**

**Start livin', that's the next thing on my list**

"Go for a walk and say a little prayer!" Tsubaki said holding Black*Star's hand.

"TAKE A DEEP BREATH OF MOUTAIN AIR!" Black*Star shouted.

"Put on a glove and play catch!" Kid said mimicing throwing a ball at Soul.

"There's time, so lets make time for that!" Soul smiled.

"Wade a shore and cast a line?" My daughter said looking up at me.

"Look up a long lost friend of ours." I said picking up my daughter looking at Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Shay, Soul and Maka.

"Sitting on the porch and giving our girls a kiss!" The boys said again kissing us girls again.

"S-Start living...thats the n-next thing on m-my list..." Crona said stepping closer to us. Patty hugging him then kissed his cheek.

**Raise a little hell, laugh 'til it hurts**

**Put an extra five in the plate at church**

**Call up my folks just to chat**

**It's time that I make time for that**

**Stay up late, then oversleep**

**Show her what she means to me**

**Catch up on all the things I've always missed**

**Just start livin', that's the next thing on my list**

"Raise a little hell!" Black*Star said with a smirk.

"Laugh till it hurts..." Tsubaki said with a small smile.

"Put an extra five in the plate at school." Soul said looking at Maka.

"Call up my folks just to chat." Maka said nodding.

"There's time, so make time for that!" Shay said.

"Stay up, then over sleep..." Crona said softly blushing at Patty.

"Show her what she means to me..." Kid said looking into my eyes.

"Catch up on all the things I've always missed." Liz said holding Shay's hand.

"Just start living, thats the next thing on our lists..." We all managed to whisper.

**Under an old brass paperweight**

**Is my list of things to do today**


End file.
